Hockey equipment (such as gloves, helmet, shoulder pads, skates, socks, knee pads, shirt and pants) tends to become wet during a hockey game. After such a game it is common practice to hang such equipment on a hockey equipment rack to dry. Hockey equipment racks that are similar to an ordinary coat rack are commercially available. Improved hockey equipment racks have also been invented, see U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,849 issued to Harold G. Martin on Jan. 3, 1995.
Hockey games are often played away from home. Hockey players may stay overnight in hotel or motel rooms after a hockey game. In such circumstances, it would be beneficial to have a portable, compact and easily dismountable hockey equipment rack rather than placing wet equipment over the chairs, tables, cabinets and beds of a hotel or motel room. However, as a general rule the prior art hockey equipment racks tend not to be compact and easily dismountable.
It would be an advance in the art if a hockey equipment rack were invented that was compact in storage (especially for storage in a vehicle) but easily assembled for use, for example, in a motel or hotel room.
A primary benefit of the instant invention is that it is a hockey equipment rack that is compact in storage (especially for storage in a vehicle) but which is easily assembled for use, for example, in a motel or hotel room. The instant invention is a hockey equipment rack composed of at least two intersecting panels. The panels are easily dismounted for storage. Apertures, protrusions and/or cutouts in the panel(s) are provided for positioning hockey equipment.
More specifically, the instant invention is a hockey equipment rack, comprising: (a) a first panel, the first panel having a top and a bottom, the first panel defining an upwardly projecting cutout therein from the bottom toward the top, the first panel defining an aperture therein so that hockey equipment can be positioned in the aperture; and (b) a second panel, the second panel having a top and a bottom, the second panel defining a downwardly projecting cut-out therein from the top toward the bottom, the downwardly projecting cut-out intersecting with the upwardly projecting cutout of the first panel so that the first panel and the second panel form a free standing hockey equipment rack.
In another embodiment, the instant invention is a hockey equipment rack, comprising: (a) a first panel, the first panel having a top and a bottom, the first panel defining an upwardly projecting cutout therein from the bottom toward the top, the top of the first panel being formed to have an upwardly projecting portion so that a hockey helmet can be mounted on the upwardly projecting portion of the top of the first panel; and (b) a second panel, the second panel having a top and a bottom, the second panel defining a downwardly projecting cut-out therein from the top toward the bottom, the downwardly projecting cut-out intersecting with the upwardly projecting cutout of the first panel so that the first panel and the second panel form a free standing hockey equipment rack.
In yet another embodiment, the instant invention is a hockey equipment rack, comprising: (a) a first panel, the first panel having a top, a bottom and sides, the first panel defining an upwardly projecting cutout therein from the bottom toward the top, the top of the first panel being formed to have an upwardly projecting portion so that a hockey helmet can be mounted on the upwardly projecting portion of the top of the first panel, the first panel defining a sideward projecting cutout therein from one side toward the other side so that hockey equipment can be positioned on the first panel; and (b) a second panel, the second panel having a top and a bottom, the second panel defining a downwardly projecting cut-out therein from the top toward the bottom, the downwardly projecting cut-out intersecting with the upwardly projecting cutout of the first panel so that the first panel and the second panel form a free standing hockey equipment rack.